Connection
by sillylilcourt
Summary: Can Brady make Chloe realize the he is the one for her? Written by Court 'n' Kris. Rated PG for language. Rating may change as story progresses. Chapters 6-12added!! R/R please!
1. 1

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Days of Our Lives or any of these characters. I do not have any affiliation with the show whatsoever. :)  
  
  
  
Connection  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Brady and Chloe were sitting on a bench outside Salem Place, talking about Chloe's singing.  
"Chloe," Brady was saying, "yes you hit all the right notes perfectly and beautifully, but you're lacking the connection of the music to your heart, your soul."  
Chloe threw up her hands, exasperated. "Ok, Brady. So how do I do that? Tell me please, great teacher." She bowed teasingly.   
Brady smiled. "I can teach you." He said.  
Chloe nodded. "We've already established that fact. That's why I'm here with you tonight."  
Brady looked at her. "Are you sure that's the only reason, Chloe?"  
Chloe flushed a deep red. "Are you implying that I'm here because I might like you? She asked angrily.  
"No." Brady said, "I know that's why you're here, babe." He winked at her. He stood up and began to walk away.   
"Brady?" Chloe called after him. She got up and walked over to him. He looked at her.  
"Yes?"  
"I want you to teach me...tonight."  
Brady raised an eyebrow. (I love when he does that ) "Are you sure you know what you're getting into?"  
Chloe looked deep into his intense blue eyes and said, "I don't care. I want to know."  
Brady nodded and grabbed her hand. "Let's go." As he pulled her toward the car, Chloe grinned excitedly. Philip was the last thing on her mind.  
  



	2. 2

Connection  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Chloe was already on the pier with Brady before she knew what was happpening. She looked out over the water. Brady leaned against the railing, looking at her.  
"Do you know why I picked this spot?" He asked softly, staring into her eyes.  
"Because this is where you first heard me sing?" Chloe asked, looking around. Brady didn't answer, but from the look on his face Chloe knew her answer was not the one he had been looking for. He walked closer to her.   
"Chloe," he said, almost whispering. "Are you ready?"  
Chloe nodded. Brady moved closer. "Sing Chloe." Chloe opened her mouth and started to sing. Her voice echoed out beautifully, but before she could get out more than a few notes, Brady was shaking his head.  
"No, Chloe."  
Chloe sighed in frustration, "What now, Brady?"  
"You're still lacking the emotion that I know you have, Chloe. Don't be afraid. Don't be afraid to let it out."  
Chloe shook her head. "I can't, Brady."  
"You can. I know you can."  
Chloe raised her eyes to his. "Then, show me Brady."  
Brady moved closer to her still, his blue eyes never leaving her face. Then suddenly, before Chloe could take another breath, Brady kissed her softly. Chloe pulled away, startled by the sensations his kiss had sent streaming through her. Brady was still looking into her eyes.   
"Sing for me now, Chloe." he said softly.   
"Now?" Chloe asked.  
"Now."  
Chloe sang, and her voice rang out beautifully and powerfully. Brady closed his eyes and listend to Chloe finally singing through her heart and not just her vocal chords. Then, Chloe's cell phone rang suddenly, interrupting her. Brady's eyes popped open in irritation.   
Chloe fumbled for the phone. She answered, and when she heard the voice on the other line, her eyes snapped to Brady's and he knew who it was.   



	3. 3

Connection  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Brady rolled his eyes and turned to look out across the water as Chloe talked to Philip. After he heard her hang up, he turned and looked at her. "What did Uncle Phil have to say?" He asked  
  
Chloe looked angry. "Nothing! I can't believe he is so angry b/c I'm here with you! WHAT is his problem? HE'S the one that messed up, it's not my fault we're not together anymore! He-"  
  
"It's your fault just as much as it is his, Chloe." Brady interrupted her.  
  
"How could you say that?"   
  
"Chloe, you and Phil just weren't meant to be together. Plus, you never loved him."  
  
"How would you know, Brady Black? Of course I loved-love him."  
  
"No, you did not. You liked him because of his popularity and what he could give you."  
  
"No, Brady. That's not true. There was something really special between Philip and me."  
  
Brady let out a hissing breath. "Chloe, why is it that we always end up talking about Philip?" He sounded angry.  
  
Chloe looked at him, hurt. "What else should we talk about?"  
  
"Us, Chloe. We should talk about us."  
  
"You're right, we do." Chloe said. "Why did you kiss me just now?"  
  
"Couldn't you tell the difference in your singing, Chloe?"  
  
"Yes, but is that the only reason you kissed me?"   
  
Brady turned away, looking out at the water. "No." He said. Chloe was speechless. Brady turned and looked at her. "I kissed you because..." He inhaled and let the breath out slowly. "Because I've been falling in love with you ever since we first met on this pier. I love you, Chloe Lane."  
  
  



	4. 4

Connection  
Chapter 4  
  
Chloe swallowed. Had she heard Brady right?  
"Brady no. Don't say that." She said.  
"What do you mean, Chloe?" Brady asked.  
"Don't tell me that. I love Philip."  
Brady sighed in frustration. "You do not LOVE Philip. You never did, don't you see?"  
"No I don't see. And stop telling me who I do and do not love. You can't possibly know my feelings."  
Brady's face grew soft, yet serious. "But I do know your feelings, b/c you and I are so much alike. We have a connection, Chloe. You know as well as I do. I know you, Chloe Lane. I know your heart, your soul." His intense blue eyes bore into hers. "I know, because they're exactly like mine. We were meant to be, and you're as in love with me as I am with you, you can't deny it."   
Chloe was silent. She looked up at him, their faces mere inches apart. They stared intensely for what seemed like hours before Brady leaned in.   
Chloe suddenly pulled away. "No!" She turn and started walking back down the pier.   
"Chloe!" Brady called after her. He followed.  
"No, Brady. I can't be with you. You're wrong." She turned around to face him. "I don't love you. I could never love you." She turned and walked away.   
Brady stood there on the pier, her words slicing through him like knives. "Your wrong, Chloe." He said to himself. "You love me, you're just too afraid to admit it to yourself." He sighed and began walking back toward his Jeep.   
  
  



	5. 5

Connection  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Chloe sat in the passenger side of Brady's Jeep. How dare he say those things? She thought. How dare he accuse her of having feelings for him? How dare he make her feel the way he did with just one kiss? She didn't look over when she heard Brady open the driver's side door and get in.   
"Chloe..." he started to say. When she didn't look at him, he stopped. They were silent for the entire drive back to Chloe's.   
Brady pulled into the Wesley's driveway.  
Chloe finally looked at him.   
"Thank you for helping me." She told him.  
Brady nodded. "You're welcome."  
"Well, I guess I better go." She opened the door and started to get out.   
Brady grabbed her arm. "Chloe, wait."  
Chloe stopped. She turned to him. "What is it Brady?"  
"I-I'm sorry. About earlier. I just-"  
"It's ok." Chloe whispered.  
"Ok. I had a good time too. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Alright." Chloe got out and shut the door.   
"Chloe." Brady said again. Chloe turned back to him.  
"I-bye." He said, unable to face rejection again if he said those 3 words.  
"Bye, Brady."  
Brady watched as Chloe walked inside and shut the door. Then he let his head drop to the steering wheel.  
"Why, Chloe?" He said to himself. "Why can't you admit that there's something special between us, that I'm the one you love?"  
He know how she felt. He could sense it in the way she sang for him earlier. What would it take to make her realize she loved him? How long would he have to wait?  
"Forever." he said aloud. "If that's what it takes, I'll wait forever."  
He pulled out and drove back to the penthouse.   



	6. 6

Chapter 6  
  
Later that night...  
Brady was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep for thoughts of Chloe. Suddenly he heard a tapping at his window. He got up out of bed and went to the window to see where the sound was coming from. He looked out the window to see a face staring at him through the glass. Chloe's face. He opened the window. She was standing on a ladder that was up against the house. "What the hell are you doing up there?" Brady asked.  
Chloe swung one long leg over the windowsill and climbed into his room silently. "Chloe..." Brady said.  
"I came because I can't stop thinking about what you said. When you told me that you loved me."  
Brady stared into her eyes, his own intense and emotional. "And?"  
"And I think that I'm not ready for that kind of emotion right now..."  
Brady's face fell. He looked away. "You told me that much earlier, Chloe. Why did you need to come up here and tell me now?"  
"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say, I'm not ready for that, but I think that whether I'm ready for it or not; I'm falling in love with you, too."  
Brady's eyes shot to her face. "You are?"  
Chloe nodded. "Which is why we should stop spending so much time together."  
"What?!"  
"The reason we are having feelings for each other has got to be because ever since I got off that plane we have spent nearly all our time together."  
"And I cherish every moment." Brady said softly, looking into her eyes.  
"But we can't do that anymore, Brady. I don't want to do anything to endanger our friendship."  
"Chloe, don't you know by now that I don't want to be your FRIEND. I want to be so much more than that. I want you to look into my eyes and tell me that you love me; I want you to smile that beautiful smile everytime you think of me. You have my heart; now I want yours. Now and forever."   
  



	7. 7

Chapter 7  
  
Chloe looked away from the piercing gaze of Brady's intensely blue eyes. "I don't know what to say, Brady."  
"Say that you love me too, Diva. Tell me that you need me as much as I need you."  
"I can't. You have to stop saying things like that." She still didn't look at him. Brady caught her chin with his hand and turned her face so her bright blue eyes looked into his. "Why?" He asked angrily. "Because it makes you finally FEEL for the first time in your life? Because you can't admit that you love me? Because you're still stuck on goddamn Phillip?"  
Chloe pulled away. Her eyes flashed with anger. "You have no right to talk to me that way, Brady Black."  
"I have EVERY right! Ever since I first looked into those gorgeous eyes I knew that we were meant to be together. Maybe I wouldn't admit it to myself at first, but now I'm sure that I've loved you from the moment I saw you. I was born to love you, and I will die loving you. You mentioned that we spend almost every day together. Well, almost half of the time that we spend together you spend talking about Phillip. Don't you know how much it hurts me to hear you say you were in love with him? You're supposed to love ME, Chloe. Not Phillip. And I think you know that." Brady's eyes never left her face as he talked. "You can't stand there and tell me that you don't feel something when we touch." He grabbed her arm and pulled her tight against him. He looked down into her eyes. "You can't tell me that your heart isn't racing, that you don't want me to kiss you right now." His eyes were hot with desire for her.   
"No," Chloe said breathlessly, "I can't."  
Brady's eyes turned sad, hurt. "Then why, Chloe? Why do you deny my love when you know you love me too? Do you want me to be miserable? Because that's just what I am without you. You are everything to me, Chloe. I love you so much. Don't do this. Don't break my heart. Tell me what you know in your heart. Tell me that you love me."  
"I can't!" Chloe cried and pulled out of his arms. "Don't you understand, Brady? I can't!" She kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm sorry." She climbed out the window and down the ladder. "Chloe!" Brady called after her as she ran down the street. He shut the window and plopped back down on the bed. "She loves me." He said aloud. "She has to. Otherwise how will I go on living without her?" Brady put his head in his hands, knowing there was a LONG night ahead of him.  
  



	8. 8

Chapter 8  
  
Chloe watched Brady through her bedroom window as he walked up the steps of her house. She ran down the stairs to meet him. Before he could even ring the doorbell she opened the door. "Hi." He said.  
"Hi." Chloe walked out onto the porch with him. "Brady, we have to talk."  
Brady looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "We already did."  
"I know but...I have to ask you something."  
"What?"  
"Why are you doing this? This isn't like you, Brady. I've spent enough time with you that I know that you're not the type of person to just pour out your heart to someone."  
Brady sighed. "That's what I thought, too. And I tried to tell myself it was only because you're so beautiful-but it didn't work. Somewhere inside myself I knew that I loved you for everything you are and everything you've ever wanted to be. For the wonderful person I know you are. And I went for a long time without telling you. But then I realized if I didn't tell you, you'd just keep on talking about Phillip, and hurting me unintentionally. I took a chance and told you how I felt, and look where its got me." He leaned against the porch rail and looked at her. "Maybe I should have never told you."  
"No," Chloe protested, "I'm glad you did."  
Brady didn't speak, just walked down the steps and started toward his car. Chloe stood there on the porch, watching him. Brady looked over his shoulder at her and said, "You coming?"  
Chloe began walking down the steps. "Where are we going?" She asked.  
Brady shrugged. "Hell if I know. Let's just get out of here."  
Chloe smiled at him, and Brady's face broke into a crooked grin. "C'mon." He said and got in the car. She got in beside him and looked over at him. Brady kissed her hard on the mouth. Chloe gasped, caught off guard. "Brady-what-"  
Brady grinned and his blue eyes sparkled. "Get used to it, Diva. Maybe you don't love me, but I'll be damned if I'll resist another impulse to kiss you." Chloe huffed angrily and crossed her arms. Brady couldn't stop smiling. He flipped down the sunvisor and pulled out of her driveway, whistling. Things were looking up.  
  



	9. 9

Chapter 9  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After stopping by DotCom and eating lunch at the Brady's Pub, Brady drove Chloe home. He pulled into the drive, turned off the car and got out. He went around to the other side of the car to open Chloe's door. She got out and they walked up the steps together. Once they got to the door Brady took both of her hands in his and kissed her. Chloe pulled away, flustered. Brady grinned. "I told you to get used to it." Then his face turned serious. "I love you."  
Chloe caught a breath as her heart jumped in her chest. Why did those three words have such an effect on her when they came out of Brady's mouth? She didn't trust herself to speak. Brady's smile was sad. "You'd better get used to that, too. Because that's never going to change." He kissed her again. "Bye." He let go of her hands and walked down the steps and towards his car. "Brady!" Chloe called after him. He turned to look at her. "Call me." She said quietly and smiled at him. Brady grinned, and Chloe was amazed by how his eyes lit up. Could he really be telling the truth? Was he really in love with her? Chloe waved at him and went into the house and up to her room. She sat down on the bed and the phone rang, startling her. She answered it. "Hello?"  
"Hey, Diva."  
"Brady? You just left!"  
"I'm in the car on the way to the penthouse. You said call you, so I did."  
"I didn't mean IMMEDIATLY, Brady."  
Brady laughed. "Well I couldn't wait to talk to you."  
"You just spent the whole day with me!"  
"It's not enough. It's never enough. I miss you 2 seconds after you're gone."  
Chloe didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything.  
"Diva? You there?"  
"I'm here."  
"Good. Look, I have to ask you something."   
"Go ahead."  
Brady sighed. "I'm almost afraid to ask. Chloe, do you feel something when we're together?"  
"Yes." She didn't hesitate. There was no denying that.  
"Do-Do you think that you could ever love me?"  
Chloe hesitated. It would be so easy, she thought, to tell him that I'm in love with him and have his love forever. But she knew she couldn't do that. Not when Phillip Kiriakis was still in her heart. "I don't know, Brady." She said finally.  
Brady didn't speak for a couple of minutes. Then he said, "So it's not a 'no', right?"  
"Right. But not a yes either."  
"It's a maybe."  
"Yes. It is."  
"That will have to do for now. So...have you heard from dear old Uncle Phillip?"  
Chloe could hear the jealousy in his voice. "No, I haven't. Of course I haven't had my cell phone on in a week."  
"Chloe, when Phillip gets back from that island, are you going to go back to him?"  
Chloe thought for a moment. "No." She said finally. "After everything that's happened this summer, I don't think I could."  
Brady breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."  
"Brady, last night I told myself I'd stop spending so much time with you. But I can't seem to help myself. You are my best friend right now, and I don't want us to stop seeing each other."  
"I'm glad. Because I've gotten so used to seeing you every day I don't know what I would do if I didn't. Life would be so boring."  
Chloe laughed. "You're right. We've got nothing better to do."  
"There IS nothing better than being with you." Brady said quietly.  
"Brady...there's something you need to know."  
"What?"  
"I'm still in love with Phillip."  
Brady took a deep breath. "I know that you think you are in love with him. You told me last night."  
"Brady, I don't just THINK I am in love with him. I am."  
"Chloe..." Brady's voice was strained, hurt.  
"I just want to make sure you know that."  
"I do, Chloe. Believe me, it could not be any more clear. But I don't care who you think you're in love with, I KNOW that I am in love with you."  
"And I know that I am not in love with you." At least not yet, she added silently.  
Brady was silent for a minute, and then said, "Okay. I guess I'll have to deal with that. But it hurts, Chloe. It breaks my heart to hear you say that. I want you to know that."  
"I'm sorry, Brady."  
"Yeah, yeah." His voice was gruff, discouraged. "Look, I'm at the house now. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Allright. Bye, Brady."  
"Bye, Diva. I love you." Brady flipped his cell phone closed without waiting for a reply. He knew he wouldn't get one. He pulled into his driveway and turned off the car. He rested his head on the steering wheel and tried to shake off the hopelessness and depression Chloe's words had caused. He felt tears streaming down his face and he wiped them away. He sighed shakily and got out of the car. He walked into the house, fighting back the hurt that threatened to overwhelm him.  
  



	10. 10

Brady went back to Chloe's the next night, but with decidedly less enthusiasm. It seemed as if she'd never realize she loved him. Hell, he wasn't even sure she did anymore. He walked up the steps. Chloe watched Brady out of her window as usual. She started to go down the stairs and then stopped as she noticed the way Brady was walking. His shoulders were slumped and his limp more pronounced. Chloe watched as he rang the doorbell. She went down the stairs and opened the door. She looked at him. Her heart ached as she saw the pain in his eyes. "Brady." She said.   
"Hi, Chloe." He said softly, looking into her eyes with a mixture of love and hurt.  
"Instead of going out, will you come up to my room so we can talk?"  
Brady nodded. Chloe took his hand and led him up to her room. She motioned for him to sit on her bed. He sat down, looking at her sadly. Chloe fought back tears. She didn't like hurting him. Hurting him hurt herself. How could they have that strong of a connection? Chloe pulled up her computer chair and sat in front of him. She took his hands in hers. "Brady, you say that you love me, and I'm actually starting to believe you're telling the truth."  
"I am, Chloe. I love you so much."  
Chloe nodded. "If you really mean that then I'm sorry for you." She looked up into Brady's eyes and saw the panic there. "Why?" He asked quietly.  
Chloe took a deep breath and said, "Because I'll never love anyone else but Phillip."  
Brady squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. He didn't say anything. Chloe swallowed hard. It was so difficult to hurt him like this but she had to. How could she love Brady when she still had feelings for Phillip? She stood up, still holding his hands. "I'm so sorry, Brady, but I can't help what I do and do not feel." Brady's eyes snapped open in anger. He pulled away from her and stood up. "Maybe not, Chloe, but that is not the case here. The fact is, you're terrified to let someone actually love you for who you are. And you know you love me just as much as I love you , but you won't admit it. You would rather break my heart than break your own, isn't that right? You think that if you let me love you and let yourself love me back, that if you open up to me, that you'll get hurt. But God, Chloe-" He reached down and touched her face. "I'd die before I would ever hurt you." Chloe was silent. Brady pulled his hand away and looked at her, his strong jaw clenched tightly shut. "Or maybe you don't love me. Hell, I don't know anymore. Maybe Phillip is the only one for you. But that doesn't stop the way I feel. Maybe this connection between you and me is all in my head, maybe I made it up because I love you so much." Brady shook his head, looking down at the floor. "But I can't believe that. I can't accept that you don't love me." He looked at her and Chloe was absolutely shocked and saddened to see tears streaming down his face. "I love you, Diva. I will always love you." He leaned down and kissed her, and Chloe felt his tears wetting her face. She began to cry along with him. He pulled away from her and left her room. A few minutes later Chloe jumped as the front door slammed shut. She fell down on her bed and cried.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok you guys, didn't mean to leave you hanging. This is NOT the end of the chapter. I accidentally posted half of it. Heres the other half. SORRY!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Brady opened his eyes and looked at the clock. 12:00. It was already noon. He closed his eyes again. Belle was supposed to be coming back today. Which also meant Phillip was already at Chloe's. Pain sliced through him and he got up off the bed. Belle was probably already home. He ran his fingers through his hair and started downstairs. Belle met him on the way down and threw her arms around him. "Oh my God its so good to see you! I missed you so much!" Brady smiled and hugged her back, burying his face in her blond hair. It was good to finally have Belle back in the house. "I missed you, too, Tink." She pulled away, grinning, and then her smile faded. She touched his wet cheek. "Brady...what's wrong...Oh my God did something happen?"  
Brady wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Nah. I just missed you, that's all." Brady mussed up her hair and traveled farther down the stairs. "Brady!" Belle called after him. He turned to look at her. "You might want to, uh, go put some clothes on-- Meems is here." Brady was just in his boxers. He shrugged.   
"She's not in the kitchen, is she?"  
"No, but-"  
"Then she won't see me." He went into the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of coffee. He turned around and Mimi was standing there, staring unabashedly at him. "Hey, Meems." He said nonchalantly and brushed past her into the living room. Mimi followed, unable to stop herself. "Hey Brady." She said, sitting next to him. "What's up?" He asked, sipping his coffee.   
Mimi cleared her throat. "Will you do me a favor?"  
Brady looked at her. "Sure, Meems. What?"  
"Kiss me." Mimi blurted, then turned a deep red.  
Brady just laughed. What the hell? He thought. Why not? Chloe doesn't want me. Brady suddenly kissed Mimi. He had meant for the kiss to be a light one, but he began to imagine that Mimi was Chloe. He kissed her hard, darting his tounge into her mouth. Mimi gasped. Brady pulled away, snapping back into reality. He noticed Mimi was staring over his shoulder in awe. "What is SHE doing here?" Mimi asked, and Brady turned to look into Chloe Lane's face.  



	11. 11

"Chloe..." Brady whispered.  
"S-Sorry to interrupt." she stammered.  
She turned and walked out, trying not to let Brady see she was hurt,  
"Chloe!" Brady called after her, starting to get up.  
"Belle, I'll be back later" She called. "I forgot something at my house."  
She hurried out of the house. Mimi? she thought as she got in her car. Of all people, it had to be Mimi? God you're so stupid, Chloe. She told herself as she pulled out onto the road. How could you let yourself get caught up in his charms? He's just like the rest of them. He's a liar. But what about all those great times we had together, the moments we shared? Were those all lies too? Apparently. She wondered how many times Brady had told Mimi that he loved her and that they had a "connection." She shuddered with disgust at her own stupidity. He and Mimi were probably in there laughing at her. Or more likely, they were all over each other. How could she have thought for a minute that Brady was better than Philip?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Chloe!" Philip cried as soon as she opened the door. He enveloped her in a big hug. "I missed you."  
"Philip! You're back! (Chloe's all, stating the obvious) How was your trip?"  
"It was great! I had so much fun! Well-" his face suddenly turned serious, "except for worrying about you and my nephew."  
"Philip, please, don't start." Chloe pleaded.  
"Why not?" he asked, following her up to her room. "Every time I called it seemed you were with Brady."   
"Were just friends, Philip. Besides, I had no one else. What, was I supposed to spend my entire summer alone?"  
"No but..."  
"It's not like were together anymore, anyway."  
"I know but..." Philip continued on and on with his endless whining and ranting. Chloe was only half listening. She nodded and threw in a few defensive comments, but really she could care less.  
Why am I sitting here and listening to this? She asked herself. Brady is so much more than Philip. I would so much rather be with him. I love- oh my God. I am so stupid. Brady was right. Philip is a little boy. I should be with Brady. He loves me, unlike this possessive freak.  
"Philip, I have to go." She said suddenly, standing up. Ignoring his questions, she walked out the door and headed to Brady's.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now, she sat in the car on the way back to the one she knew truly loved her. Sure he as a bit jealous and possessive, but that was only b/c her loved her so much right? I was wrong, she thought. Philip loves me more that Brady ever could. She let the tears fall freely as she dialed Philip's cell phone. (Since everyone has a cell phone no matter how rich or poor you happen to be)   
Philip answered.  
"Philip..." Chloe said, crying.   
"Chloe, what's wrong?"  
"Philip, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I walked out on you. Will you meet me back at my house? We need to talk. I'm sorry. There's nothing to worry about with me and Brady. He's an ass. I realize that now. I love you, Philip. Please."  
"Ok. Ok, Calm down babe. I'll be there as soon as I can."  
Chloe took a shuddering breath.   
"Thank you. I love you, Philip."  
"I love you too, Chloe."  
Chloe hung up the phone. She still couldn't believe she'd let herself fall for Brady Black's schemes.   
"He is no different than the rest, Chloe." She muttered. "Philip is the only one who love you for who you really are."  
  



	12. 12

Chloe finally had to pull over because her tears were blurring her vision and she couldn't see, plus it had began to rain. Could this day get any worse? She thought bitterly. She leaned back in the seat and put her hands over her face. She couldn't believe that Brady would do something like that. It doesn't matter. She told herself. You never loved him anyway. You loved Phillip. But if that was true, then why did it hurt so much?  
* * * * *  
Brady got in his car and drove to Chloe's house. He had to find her. He was about halfway there when he saw Chloe's car on the side of the road. His heart jumped into his throat. What if she got in a wreck and was hurt? He jumped out of the car. He ran to Chloe's car door, ignoring the hard rain beating down on his head and shoulders. The windows were fogged over and he couldn't see through them so he jerked the car door open. Chloe screamed. He looked her over quickly and ran his hands over her arms and legs. "What the hell are you doing?" Chloe shrieked.  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did you wreck?"  
"NO, I didn't wreck I was sitting here crying over your stupid ass! Now get the hell away from me!"  
"Chloe, I love you."  
"Shut up! Don't you say that you lying bastard!" Chloe yelled, getting out of the car and slamming the door. She began to walk quickly down the road.  
"Where are you going?" Brady asked, running to catch her.  
"Getting away from this, from you!" It began to rain harder, as if emphasizing her words. Brady grabbed her arm and Chloe's eyes flashed with anger. "Let me go!" Brady tightened his hold on her.  
"You're not going anywhere. You are going to shut up and listen to me."  
Chloe was so mad she couldn't even talk. So she shut up. She glared at him angrily and he thought how beautiful she was. Her hair was plastered to her head from the hard rain and water ran down her face in rivulets. He let her go.   
"Chloe, you told me that you could never love me. That you were in love with Phillip. I was heartbroken. I thought that you and I would never be together. And when Mimi asked me to kiss her, I thought, why not? You didn't love me. I figured nothing else would matter. God, Chloe she means less than nothing to me. You are the only girl I'll ever love."  
"That doesn't excuse anything, Brady! You claimed you loved me and that you needed me so much! But the day after I reject you you're kissing another girl."  
"Chloe, thats my point! You rejected me! You told me that you didn't love me and would never love anyone but Phillip! How do you think that made me feel?"  
"I don't care how it made you feel!" Chloe yelled over the sound of the beating rain.  
Brady looked away and then back at Chloe. When he looked at her, his eyes were full of hurt. "You really don't, do you? Of course you don't. You're in love with Phillip. Did you see him today, Chloe? Did you kiss him and tell him you loved him?" Brady's eyes were intense blue flames of jealousy and hurt.  
"Yes, I did." Chloe said defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest.  
Brady swallowed hard. "I don't know why I even followed you out here. I should know where your heart is. You talk about him all the time and the relationship you two had together. I was crazy to think you had feelings for me." His eyes were bleak and pained. Rainwater ran down his face and Chloe wondered if tears were mixed in with it. "I'll leave you alone now, Chloe. You're free to do whatever you want. But-" His voice broke and he closed his eyes. The rain beating down on them was the only sound for a couple of minutes. "But I love you. I don't want you to forget that. Not ever." He continuted hoarsely. His hurt eyes searched her face, as if memorizing every angle, every line. Then he looked into her eyes and suddenly Chloe felt naked, as if he could see into her very soul with those intense blue eyes. He touched her face, still looking into her eyes, then dropped his hand, turned and began walking back toward his car. Chloe stared after him, the cold rain running down her face mixing with her tears, and she felt hollow inside. She felt as if a very large and important piece of her soul was walking out of her life along with Brady. Her heart was beating so hard it hurt. Then Chloe watched Brady reach his car and turn around and look at her. Brady took one last look at Chloe, who was standing there watching him, shivering and looking so lost and innocent, and something inside of him snapped. A hoarse wail ripped from his throat and he began to sob for the life he would never have with Chloe. Brady's moan of pain echoed in Chloe's ears, and her heart broke for him. She found herself running full speed toward him. She threw herself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Brady wrapped his arms around her so tightly she thought her ribs would crack, and then leaned down and kissed her. He kissed her with everthing he'd been feeling these past few days, with everything inside of him, and she kissed him back hungrily. The rain beat down on them mercilessly, but neither of them even noticed. Both of them knew that in this moment, with the sound of the rain pounding in their ears and their hearts beating in time together, that their souls were one and the same. And each of them knew that no moment thereafter could ever hold a candle to this one.  



	13. Chapters 13-16

Chapter 13  
  
Chloe pulled away from Brady, breathing hard. "I can't do this." She said, backing away from him. Brady ran a hand over his face. "Chloe-"  
"No, " Chloe said. "I can't-I can't love you-I can't feel like this..."  
"Yes you can, Chloe! You can! I love you so much..." He reached out and touched her face. "You can feel that, can't you? Can't you feel how much I love you?" He asked softly, his eyes tender.   
Chloe turned her face into his hand. "Yes. Yes, oh God, Brady-"  
Brady held her face in his hands. "Tell me, Chloe. Tell me what you're feeling." His intense blue eyes were raging with emotion. Chloe looked up at him, at this wonderful man whose eyes were saying that she meant everything to him, and suddenly was terrified. How could she ever be good enough for him? How could she, an orphan that even her parents didn't want, be everything he needed? Everything she had ever loved had been taken away from her. What would she do if she lost him? "Brady, I-I have to go now." She stammered, taking his hands away from her face and backing away from him. She started to run back to her car. "Chloe, wait!" Brady called after her. Chloe stopped and he caught up to her. "Where will you go? When can I see you again?"  
"I don't know, Brady-I need some time to think."  
Brady nodded. "Okay. I can understand that. But Chloe, do me a favor."  
Chloe looked up at him. "What?"  
"During this...time-don't go back to Phillip. Okay? I don't think I could handle that right now, after what just happened. Promise me?" His eyes pleaded with her.  
"I promise."  
Brady breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her. "Thank you. I love you."  
Chloe nodded. "I know." She started to get into the car. Brady grabbed her hand and stopped her.  
"Chloe?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you love me, too?"  
Chloe hesitated. "Yes. I do. I love you."   
Brady grinned. "I knew it." He kissed her.  
Chloe smiled back and him and started the car. "When I figure all of this out, you'll be the first to know."  
She blew him a kiss and drove away.   
* * * * *  
Belle was sitting on the couch watching television when Brady came into the house. She turned to look at him. She laughed. "What happened to you, Brady, you look like a drowned rat."  
Brady couldn't stop grinning. He plopped down on the couch beside her, not caring that he was soaking wet. "What happened to me, you ask? The most amazing thing in the world happened to me!"  
Belle looked at him strangely. "Brady, what is wrong with you?"  
"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm in love with Chloe Lane and she loves me too. Everything is right."  
"CHLOE?! You can't love Chloe, she's-she's-?"  
"What? The most beautiful, wonderful girl in the universe? I already knew that." He laughed.  
"She's in love with Phillip!"  
Brady's grin faded. "No she's not. Don't say that, Belle."  
Belle noted the hurt look on his face. "You really care about her, don't you?"  
"I told you I was in love with her. And she loves me, too."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course I am, she told me."  
"Did she tell you she wasn't in love with Phillip?"  
"No, but-aww, Belle you're ruining my good mood."  
"Sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt."  
Brady nodded. "I know. But I can't help it. I love her so much."  
"I knew there was something going on between you two. No one fights that much unless they really like each other." Belle smiled. "Like me and Shawn."  
"Yeah." Brady said, only half-listening. What if Belle was right? His heart sank to his toes. What if Chloe really was in love with Phillip?  
* * * * * *  
Chloe drove back to her house, her mind racing. She couldn't be with Brady. What was she thinking? She didn't deserve someone like him. But somewhere, deep down, she knew that that wasn't true. She knew that she was afraid. Afraid to love someone like that, afraid to feel that much. Brady had been right all along. She had never loved Phillip. She had been safe with Phillip. She knew that she could never feel that way about him. He had taught her that she was somebody, whether she was different or not. And she would always be grateful to him for that. But Brady had taught her how to feel, how to love. He had taught her more than she could describe. She pulled into her driveway and saw Phillip's car there. "Damnit!" She swore. She had forgotten that she had told Phillip to meet her back here. She walked toward the house. Phillip was sitting on the steps. He jumped up when he saw her. "Where have you been? Are you okay? I was worried about you, you sounded so upset on the phone. You're soaking wet!"  
Chloe looked up at the sky. It had stopped raining and the sun was shining. "It was raining before." Chloe smiled at the memory of the moment she had shared with Brady.  
"Well where were you?"  
"Belle's."  
"Belle's...or Brady's?" He asked suspiciously.  
"Both. They do both live there, Phillip. Look, I know I said we needed to talk but it can wait. I need some time to think."  
"About what?"  
"About us, about everything. I'll call you later."  
"Allright." Phillip leaned down to kiss her. Chloe turned her head so that his lips landed on her cheek. She just couldn't bring herself to kiss Phillip after that kiss in the rain with Brady. Phillip got in his car. "I love you, Chloe."  
Chloe waved as if she didn't hear him and went inside. Phillip started the car and pulled out of the drive, but he didn't leave. He parked down the street. He knew something was going on, and he wasn't going to leave until he figured out what it was.  
* * * * * *  
Brady decided that he had to talk to Chloe. He grabbed his keys and drove to her house. Once he rang the doorbell, Chloe came out and stood on the porch with him, shutting the door behind her. "Brady, I told you I needed to think."  
"You can't think around me?"  
"Not about anything but kissing you."  
Brady grinned. Then he turned serious. "I just need to ask you something, Chloe. Its very important and when you answer me, I'll leave."  
"Okay, what is it?"  
"Are you in love with Phillip?"  
Chloe hesitated. She knew that she wasn't, but she didn't know if she wanted to give up that secure relationship yet. Then she looked up into Brady's eyes and remembered the kiss they had shared in the rain. "No, Brady, I'm not. You were right all along."  
Brady grinned. "Great. Ok now just a couple more things."  
"Brady! You said you'd leave after that!" Chloe smiled.  
"Well, I will after this. I promise. Tell me you love me...and kiss me."  
"That shouldn't be too hard. I love you, Brady Black."  
Brady grinned wider. "I love it when you say that."  
Chloe smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. They're lips had barely touched when Chloe heard Phillip's voice. They sprang apart. "Phillip." Brady said dryly. Phillip was standing on the porch behind them. "Shut up, you bastard! You guys were just waiting for me to leave, weren't you?"  
Chloe touched Phillip's arm. "Calm down, Phillip. We need to talk."  
Phillip jerked away from her. "No, we don't. There's nothing to talk about. You're just a whore, and I'm sorry I ever dated you!"  
Brady clenched his fists at his sides. "What did you just call her?" His voice shook with anger. Chloe put a hand on his shoulder. "Brady, it doesn't matter. It's allright."  
"No, its not, Chloe. No one has the right to talk to you that way."  
"I called her a whore, Brady. Cuz that's what you are, aren't you Chloe? Just a slut!"  
Brady felt a red haze of rage sweep over him. He pulled away from Chloe and punched Phillip off of the porch. He went down the steps and stood over Phillip. "Don't you EVER call her that again!" He yelled.  
Chloe ran down next to him. "Brady stop it! Leave him alone!"  
Brady ignored her. Phillip stood up, his nose pouring blood. "What are you going to do about it, huh, Brady? Take another cheap shot at me while I'm not looking?"  
"Shut the hell up before I really hurt you, Phillip!"  
Phillip tackled Brady and they both hit the ground.   
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Stop it!" Chloe cried. Neither guy noticed her. Philip swung a punch and connected with brady's nose, bloodying it.   
"You little bitch." Brady spit at Philip. Before Philip could swing again, Brady had him pinned beneath him. He stared at Philip, the red, hot burning hatred seemed to radiate from radiate from his entire body.  
"NEVER speak to her like that again." He hissed.  
Philip struggled beneath him. "Get off me you son of a bitch. You two belong together, youre both fucking losers. You hear that GHOUL GIRL? You-" Before he could finish, Brady punched him square in the jaw. He then jumped up and pulled Philip up. Philip started to jump him but Brady's arm shot out and caught him around the neck.  
"Brady let him go!" Chloe acreamed. "Guys please! Stop!"   
Philip's hand shot up to Bradys wrist to try to pry his hand from around his neck. "Apoligize you little son of a fucking bitch. And maybe I won't hospitalize you."   
Philip shook his head, then kicked, his foot connecting with Brady's knee causing him to loosen his grip on Philip.  
"Damn it!" Chloe screamed again. "Would you two grow up? Stop!"  
They ignored her again.  
"God I hate you both! You're so immature!" That got their attention. "Stop please," Chloe said, sobbing, "your going to kill each other."  
Brady backed off finally from Philip, but he was still murdering him with his eyes.   
"This isn't over." Philip muttered.  
"Philip, go home. Please." Chloe whispered. "I don't want to talk to you."   
Philip glared long and hard at Brady and turned around and walked off.  
"Haha, hear that Uncle Phil?" Brady taunted. "Looks like you lost."  
"Brady, go." Chloe said.  
"What?"  
"I said go. I dont want to talk to either of you right now."  
"But Chloe..."  
"I said GO! Leave me alone."  
But Chloe, a few minutes ago, things were great, I thought we had a new beginning." His eyes pleaded with her for forgiveness.  
"Yeah, that was before you had to go and fuck it all up and ruin everything wasnt it?"  
"Chloe I'm sorry. But he had no right to..."  
"I said go Brady. I need to be alone."  
"Ok." He leaned down to kiss her, and she turned her head.   
Brady sighed. "I love you Chloe."  
"I love you too, Brady."  
At least she still loves me, Brady thought as he left.  
  
Chloe ran back inside and up to her room.   
How could they be so childish? She'd expect this from Philip, but Brady too? She knew he was just taking up for her, but he didnt have to beat somebody up about it.   
She'd forgive him, she knew she would. She just needed some time. That, and her feelings for Brady were beginning to scare her. The intensity between them was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. And what really scared her, was that she'd get hurt again. Philip had hurt her. She thought that he really loved her. What if the same thing happened with Brady? But she knew that she and brady had something that she never had with philip. She didnt know yet quite what that was, but she could feel it. She could feel it every time she looked into his raging blue eyes, every time he kissed her, everytime they touched. She was afraid of all that though. She was afraid of losing it, losing Brady. She was afraid of losing it before she really even got a good grip on it.   
Her phone rang. She sat on her bed and answered it.   
"Hey Chloe."  
"Philip...why are you calling?"  
"I wanted to apoligize. I was way out of line today."  
"No shit."  
"I wish there was some way to make it up to you."  
"Well there isn't. No wait, I take that back. There is. You can leave me alone." With that, she hung up.   
  
Chapter 15  
  
Almost the second Chloe hung up the phone it rang again. Sighing in exasperation, she picked it up.  
"Hello?" She said.  
"Chloe, listen to me." It was Phillip again.  
"No, Phillip, you listen to ME. I didn't want to do this, but you give me no choice. I don't love you. I never did. I"m in love with Brady. You've been a wonderful friend to me and I'll bnever forget that. But there's no way you and I could ever be together again. I love Brady and nothing will ever change that."  
"Chloe-" She could hear the tears in his voice.  
"Phillip, nothhing you can say or do will ever change my mind. I'm sorry. Goodbye." She hung up the phone. She sighed. She hadn't wanted to have to do that. For some reason, Phillip actually thought that he was in love with her. Chloe snorted. How could he be in love with her when he didn't even know who she was? The phone rang again and Chloe didn't answer it, knowing it was Phillip. She turned the ringer off the phone and lay down to sleep.  
* * * * * *   
Chloe was awakened the next morning with Craig shaking her shoulder. "What is it?" She asked sleepily.  
"Chloe, sweetheart, something terrible has happened."  
Chloe sat straight up in her bed. "What?"  
"It's Phillip."  
"Phillip? What's the matter with Phillip?"  
"He's in the hospital."  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know yet. I"ve just be called to go down there. I thought you should know first."  
Chloe nodded, tears filling her eyes. "I hope he's okay. Can I go with you?"  
"Of course. But hurry."  
Chloe hurried to get dressed and they went to the hospital. Once she got there she saw Victor and Nicole standing in the waiting room. "Get her out of here!" Victor yelled once he saw her. "It's her fault my son tried to kill himself!" Chloe gasped and ran out of the hospital. Oh my God, she thought. Phillip could die because of me.  
* * * * * * *  
When Brady woke up the next morning and came downstairs, Belle was crying on the couch with John comforting her. "What happened? What's the matter, Belle?" Brady asked, sitting down beside her. BElle just cried harder. John spoke up. "Son, Phillip's in the hospital."  
"Oh my God. What happened?"  
"he tried to kill himself, Brady! God, why would Phillip do something like that?" Belle wailed, burying her face in his shoulder. Brady put his arms around her. "It's going to be okay, Belle." His mind was racing. What had happened that would cause Phillip to try and kill himself?   
  
Chapter 16  
  
Chloe sat in the ICU waiting room with Nancy and Craig, wondering how so much could have gone wrong in such little time. They had Phillip in emergency surgery, and the odds were against him. Late last night Phillip had taken Victor's gun and shot himself in the head. He hadn't left a note, but Chloe knew that if Phillip died, it would be her fault. She hadn't told anyone what had went on last night between herself, Phillip, and Brady; nor what she had told Phillip later that night. Craig had told her that Brady was on his way, but if he thought that would make her feel any better he was wrong. Seeing Brady would just make everything worse. Seeing him would mean that she had to deal with what to do next. No matter what happened to Phillip, Chloe knew she had to end things with Brady. If Phillip died, every day with Brady would be a reminder of why he was gone. If he lived, Chloe would always like with the fear that Phillip might do it again, and succeed this time. Chloe put her head in her hands. She would rather die than hurt Brady. As if on cue, Brady walked through the double doors of the waiting room, followed by Belle and John. He saw her, but didn't go near her. He sat down next to Belle and glanced at Chloe. She got up and walked out of the hospital. She stood there, crying and looking out of the parking lot. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and Brady was standing there. She burst into a fresh bout of tears. "Chloe-" He said softly, reaching out to her. She backed away from him, shaking her head. Once she gained control, she looked at him and said, "Brady, I can't see you anymore."  
"Chloe, this was NOT your fault. You can't believe that this is your fault."  
"I don't." Chloe lied. "But all this has made me realize that I do love Phillip. I love him so much. And no matter what happens I can't be with you." Chloe looked into Brady's hurt blue eyes, and her heart broke for him. She looked down at her hands. "I don't love you, Brady." She choked out finally.  
Brady swallowed and his eyes flashed with anguish. "Chloe, you've said this before. I didn't believe you then and I don't believe you now." His face contradicted his words. Chloe could tell how much this was hurting him. "I'm sorry that you can't accept it, but I love Phillip, and nothing will ever change that. I thought I loved you, I really did. But when this happened I realized who I truly love. Phillip is the only guy for me." Chloe said, then looked up at him.  
Brady instinctively looked at the ground as the tears burned in his eyes, then stopped himself. He took a deep breath and looked right into Chloe's eyes. "If that's true," He whispered hoarsely, "then I'll turn around and leave right now, and never bother you again. But I don't believe it. And I won't until you look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me. If you can do that, I will never speak to you again if you don't want me to. I promise. I believe that you DO love me, and that we were meant to be together. But if you don't love me, I want you to know-" His voice broke and tears streamed down his face. "I want you to know that I will never love any other woman the way that I love you, Chloe. And I swear, on my life and yours, that until the day that I leave this earth, I will love you with all of my heart and soul." He held her face in his hand and kissed her. " Now, if you can, look at me and tell me you don't love me." Brady held his head up high and looked into her eyes. Chloe looked up into his hurt, panicked blue eyes and said, "I don't love you." Once the words came out of her mouth, Chloe felt an emptiness in her soul that she knew would never be filled. When she saw Brady's face, she found she had no tears left, just a ache in her heart. Brady looked at her, into her eyes, into her soul, and turned as a hoarse sob ripped from his throat. Chloe watched him go, then went back into the hospital, knowing that she'd never be the same again.  
  



	14. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Brady sat in his Jeep, sobbing quietly, mixed emotions racing through his head. In that one moment, in those four words, "I don't love you," Brady realized for the first time in his life what true heartache really was. The pain, the emptiness, the numbness, Brady felt it all.  
"How could you do this, Chloe?" He said to himself. "I need you. I love you so much. Am I really going to lose you? Like I lost my mother?"  
At that moment, Brady knew what Phillip must have felt. He knew why Phillip would want to end his life, why he felt there was nothing left, that he couldn't go on. Brady felt that now. He wasn't going to act on it though. He couldn't add to the grief of his family. He couldn't do it to them.   
Along with his pain, he also felt guilt. If Philip died, Brady didn't know what he'd do. The last time he saw Phillip alive, he was beating him up and cussing him out. Not only would he have the guilt of Philip's death on his back, but despite his hatred of the way he treated Chloe sometimes and the fact Chloe loved him and not brady, Brady loved him uncle. Brady sat in his Jeep, not knowing what else to do but cry, letting the pain of losing Chloe,the guilt and grief of Phillip's attempted suicide, overtake him.  
  
Chloe sat in the waiting room. She felt so bad for lying to Brady. It was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. But it was the best thing. She looked over at Belle, who squeezed her hand.   
"He'll be ok." Belle reassured through her tears. "He has to be."  
Chloe nodded. "But- but- he shot himself in the HEAD. Even if he makes it, isn't there a chance that he-that he could have brain damage?"  
"Don't think like that Chloe. Where's Brady?"  
"I don't know." Chloe answered truthfully. She hoped to God he was ok. She couldn't lost Brady too.   
Too? She thought. Philip isn't dead Chloe and he isn't going to die!   
Just then she looked up as Brady walked in. He looked extremely pale, drained. He walked across the room, his body slumped. He lifted his eyes, glancing at Chloe. His eyes were no longer the beautiful blue she knew them to be. They were dark, drab, lifeless. And what she saw in them scared the hell out of her. Then Brady returned his gaze to the floor and crossed the room, and sat alone in the corner away from everyone. Chloe wanted desperately to go over there, take Brady in her arms and tell him everything would be alright, to tell him she was wrong, that she did love him. But she couldn't. She would never be able to do that again.   
Suddenly, a doctor appeared in the room.  
"Is this the family of Philip Kiriakis?" he asked.  
Everyone nodded.  
The doctor's face turned regretful. "Im sorry." he said. "But I'm afraid we have some bad news." 


	15. Chapter 18-19

Chapter 18  
  
"Phillip, " the doctor continued, "will have to stay in the hospital for a few months."  
"But he's allright? He's not-" Victor asked.  
The doctor shook his head and smiled a little. "No, he's as alive as me or you. There doesn't even seem to be any brain damage, miraculously. The bullet didn't go through his brain at all. It went right around it. I think he's going to be good as new, but with a head injury like this, we must keep him for observation at the least."  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The next day, Chloe went to see Phillip, told him that she would never leave him again and that she loved him. He was ecstatic. Chloe left the hospital room and burst into tears. The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. Phillip was released from the hospital, and Chloe had not seen Brady since that first day in the hospital. Brady hadn't been to see Phillip any of the time he had been in the hospital. Chloe was not surprised. She knew she had hurt Brady badly, and hurt herself in the process. Phillip complained of her being even more distant than before. Chloe didn't really care. As long as Phillip didn't kill himself. One night when Chloe was out with Phillip, seeing a movie, her cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Chloe-I need to talk to you." It was Belle.  
"Belle? Hey, whats up?"  
"Can you come over?"  
"Belle..." Chloe said uncertainly, glancing at Phillip.  
"I know your with Phillip but PLEASE! It's important. Its about Shawn and me."  
Chloe noticed Belle was crying. "Oh, Belle, it'll be allright-look, I'll be right over."  
She hung up the phone and turned to Phillip. "I have to go-that was Belle."  
Phillip nodded. "I know. I think that her and Shawn are having some problems. Call me later, ok? I love you." He kissed her.   
"I love you too, Phillip." Chloe lied. She went to Belle's."  
Once she got there she could hear loud music coming from the house. Belle opened the door. Chloe could see she had been crying. "Belle..." Chloe said, giving her a hug. "What did Shawn do?"  
Chloe saw Shawn stand up from the couch. "Hi, Chloe." He said sheepishly.  
Chloe pulled away from Belle. "What's going on here?" She demanded.  
Belle sniffled and Shawn put an arm around her. "Chloe, listen. Everything between me and Shawn is perfect, we just had to tell you that so you could come over here."  
"But Phillip said-"  
"Yeah, " Shawn broke in. "I told him that me and Belle might break up. I was just trying to get him to let you come over here."  
Chloe sighed. "So what IS the matter, Belle?"  
Belle started crying again. "Chloe you have to do something. He doesn't want me to know but I do. I do and it hurts me too-"  
"Belle, what and who are you talking about?"  
"You have to go talk to Brady." Shawn supplied.  
"Brady? No-"  
"Chloe, please! Don't you know why he's playing that music so loud? He doesn't want me to hear him crying. He wants to protect me. But he can't. I hear him at night, when he thinks everyone else is asleep. I hear him sobbing. It hurts me to see him hurting like this, Chloe. I can't stand it! He's my brother and I love him too much to let him waste away. He doesn't eat anymore. I bring food up to his room but he just throws it away. I saw it in the trashcan yesterday. Please, Chloe, go talk to him. Do SOMETHING! If not for him, then for me. I think you're the only one who can help him. He loves you so much, Chloe." Belle sniffled.  
Silent tears ran down Chloe's face. Poor Brady. Falling in love with a bitch like me, she thought. "Okay." She said softly. "I'll go and talk to him."  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Belle pleaded with Chloe to talk to Brady. "He doesn't want to talk to me, Belle." Chloe protested.  
"Oh yes he does, Chloe. Believe me. Just go!"   
"Yeah, go!" Shawn added, picking her up physically and placing her on the bottom stair.  
"Ok, okay, I'm going."  
Chloe walked up to Brady's room, wincing at the sound of the music getting louder. She knocked loudly on the door. The music got a little softer. "Belle? Is that you?" Brady called.  
"No." Chloe said softly. The music abruptly stopped.  
"Chloe?" His voice was shaky.  
"Yes. Can I-"   
Brady flung the door open.  
"Yes. Whatever it is, yes." He said hoarsely, his eyes hungrily searching her face.  
"Oh, Brady..." He looked horrible. (like that would ever be possible lol) His handsome face was streaked with tears and his eyes were full of hurt and emotion. Brady suddenly couldn't take it anymore. He had missed her too much to just stand her and look at her. He swept her up in his strong arms. Chloe's feet came up off the floor. She put her arms around him. She heard the sobs break loose from Brady, and she felt his tears soaking her hair. "Oh, God, Chloe, I love you so much-" He whispered hoarsely.  
Chloe didn't say anything. Her heart was breaking all over again for him. He finally put her down, but still held her in his arms, afraid that if he let her go she'd disappear. He looked down into her face. He suddenly realized that tears were streaming down his face, and he wiped them away. He let her go and backed off a little, running his hands through his hair. "I don't suppose you came here to say you changed your mind." He said, half-smiling sadly.  
Chloe shook her head. "No, I didn't."  
Brady nodded. "Of course not." He took a deep, shaky breath. "So why are you here, Chloe?"  
"I'm here because Belle is worried about you." Chloe said.  
"I don't want her to be worried. Tell her I'm okay."  
"She knows you aren't okay, Brady."  
Brady sighed shakily and sat down on the bed. He put his head in his hands. "I know she knows I'm not all right. I've tried so hard to keep it from her, she has her own life, and its not her fault that I can't get on with mine. I've tried to move on, but I can't. I just can't. Every day is worse. It's like I was at the top of the world when you loved me, and now that you don't , now that it's over-" His voice broke and he looked up at Chloe. "Now that it's over, " he continued brokenly, "its like I'm falling and there's nothing to land on. It's like every day it's a struggle to go on, to keep feeling the same way, to keep missing you and loving you and wanting you back." He looked down at his hands and Chloe saw his tears dripping onto the bed. "And when I opened the door and saw you standing there, it was like everything was all right again, and I didn't have to hurt anymore, because you were here. And you know what's funny?" He chuckled hollowly. "In my head, I know that the only reason you are here is because Belle made you come and talk to me; but my heart is soaring because you're standing right beside me, because I can look into your eyes." He looked at her.  
Chloe began to cry because her heart was soaring too, just to be near him. He stood up and walked over to her. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I thought that you never loved Phillip," he said. "But then, at the hospital, I could look at you and see your love for him shining in those beautiful blue eyes-" His voice broke again. For a minute he just looked at her, his eyes memorizing her face. Then he said hoarsely, "I guess I was wrong about you and Phillip, huh?" He turned away from her.   
"No!" Chloe burst out. She couldn't stand for him to keep thinking that she had never loved him, and that she loved Phillip. It hurt too much to see him in pain.  
"No, what, Chloe?" Brady turned around to face her.  
Chloe sighed shakily. "No, you weren't wrong about me and Phillip. I don't think I'll ever love Phillip, because I'm too damned in love with you." 


	16. Chapters 20-23

Chapter 20  
  
  
Brady's eyes lit up with hope.   
"Chloe.." he whispered, taking her into his arms. He breathed in her scent. He pulled away and took her face in his hands.  
"Chloe, I love you. It means so much to me to hear you say that." He smiled at her through his tears. He kissed her softly.  
Chloe smiled at him a little. It would be so easy. It would be so easy to give in, to tell him that she wanted to be with him more than anything, to fall into his arms and never look back. But she couldn't. It took everything she had, every ounce of will power she possessed to pull away from Brady.   
"No."   
"No?"   
"I'm sorry Brady. I can't. Not now. It isn't right."   
"It isn't RIGHT? What do you mean it isnt RIGHT?" Anger spread across his face now.   
"I--"   
Suddenly Brady pulled her to him, until she was pressed tight against him. His eyes locked with hers, his lips mere inches from hers. "NOW, tell me this isnt right. That this doesnt feel RIGHT. You know it does Chloe."   
Chloe turned her face away. God, why did he have to make this so hard? "Yes...but it isnt."   
Brady let her go. "And staying with Philip when you dont love him, torturing yourself, IS? Is that what you call right?" Chloe didn't answer.   
"You're life doesnt revolve around Philip. You don't have to do everything for him. You don't love him Chloe, why are you doing this? Why do you let him control you?"   
"He doesn't control me."   
"Oh, so your saying that your decision not to be with me, has nothing at all to do with Philip? That if he weren't around, you'd still say no?"   
Chloe was silent. "He loves me." She said finally.   
Brady rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he does Chloe. But I love you too."   
"I know Brady."   
"And I thought you loved me."   
"I do! But-"   
Brady glared at her. "You do, but what Chloe? But you can't? Dammit! Would you make up your damn mind?"   
Chloe looked at him, shocked by his sudden outburst.   
"I love you Brady." He said, mocking her. "But I can't be with you because I have to stay with my petty, controlling boyfriend so he can get his little way even though I can't stand him."   
Tears were sliding down Chloe's face.   
"I love you, Brady." Brady continued, his voice deep and angry, getting louder as he spoke, "But I'm going to put you through hell and make you live a miserable life without me, so that you never eat, never sleep, never do a damn thing cuz all you can think about is me and make you wish you were dead, anything to ease the pain, because really even though I supposedly "love" you I just don't give a damn FUCK about you!"   
Chloe was crying loudly now, shaking her head frantically. "That isnt true Brady!"   
"Then why?" His angry face softening, the rage in his eyes turning to hurt, "Why do you do it, Chloe? Why? Can't you see how much this is hurting me? Do you even care?"   
"Of course I care Brady. You just dont understand."   
"What is there to understand, Chloe? I love you, you love me. Why can't we be together? Oh, that's right. Phillip. Forgive me for forgetting." He sat back down on the bed.   
"I do love you Brady." Chloe said. "But I care about Philip. No, I dont love him, but I don't want him to try something like...before again."   
"He doesn't have to know..."   
"Brady- he'll know. Philip always knows. Even when he doesn't."   
Brady smirked. "Yeah, but what am I supposed to do, Chloe?"   
"You know I love you. You know that in time we will be together. But not right now."   
"When Chloe? When Philip's dead? When were old? We'll get together, like, 2 days before we die? You know, Philip's not going to stop."   
"Brady, stop exaggerating. He isn't that bad."   
"Bad enough. Chloe, I can't stand not seeing you. These last few months, honestly I don't know how I survived them.Without you. You being here today, makes it all better, at least for a few minutes, but when you walk out that door, it'll start all over again."   
"I'm sorry, Brady."   
Brady shrugged.   
"I have to go." Chloe said.  
Brady nodded. "Ok."  
She moved into his arms and hugged him. She leaned up and kissed him.  
"Bye Brady."  
"Bye." He whispered.   
Chloe turned to leave. She got across the room, out the door, and down the stairs before she looked back. She saw Brady standing at the top of the stairs, tears in his eyes.   
"I love you." he mouthed to her,and he looked so forlorn, so heartbroken.   
That's when her resolve broke. Her will power was strong, but it wasn't that strong. She turned and ran back up the stairs and into Brady's surprised, but open arms.   
Chapter 21  
  
Brady buried his face in Chloe's long dark curls. "Stay." He whispered to her softly. "Stay this time, Chloe. Don't leave me again."  
Chloe shook her head against his chest. "No." She said firmly. "Never again."  
Brady closed his eyes and tightened his arms around her. "You promise?" He asked hoarsely.  
Chloe pulled away and looked at him, laughing and crying all at the same time. She ran her fingers through his blond hair and kissed him. She pulled away from him again and looked into his eyes. "I promise." She placed her hands on his face. "I promise you, Brady Black, that I will never leave you again."  
Brady looked at her, his intense blue eyes raging with emotion, and then grinned. The smile lit up his whole face. "Okay." He said simply.  
Chloe smiled back at him. "Okay."  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Chloe sat on Brady's bed, wondering what she was going to do. Brady had gone downstairs to talk to Belle. Chloe realized now that she could never leave Brady again. But she also knew that she couldn't break up with Phillip-at least not right away. She would have to let him down gently, over some time, and he could never know she'd broken up with him because of Brady. She sighed and picked up her cell phone. She called Phillip. "Hey." She said when he picked up the phone.  
"Hey, Chloe. Where are you? Still at Belle's?"  
"Yeah. She's really upset. I think I might spend the night."  
"Okay. Do you want me to bring you some clothes?"  
"No, no! I have some here."  
"All right. Well I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
"Come to the house tomorrow about 4:00, okay? We need to talk."  
"Okay. I love you, Chloe."  
"I love you, too." Chloe hung up the phone and looked up to see Brady standing in front of her.  
His blue eyes flamed with anger and jealousy. "Were you talking to Phillip?" He barked.  
"No." Chloe lied. "I was talking to Nancy, if you must know."  
Brady's face softened and he broke into a laugh. "You scared me for a minute there, Diva."  
Chloe smiled weakly, feeling terrible. Brady sat down next to her on the bed. "So when ARE you going to talk to Phillip?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"You are going to break up with him, right?"  
Chloe hesitated. She hated lying to Brady, but how could she break up with Phillip so soon after he had tried to kill himself? She would have to do it, she supposed. Just not now. "Yes," she said fnally. "of course."  
Brady let out the breath he had been holding. Thank God, he thought. He smiled at Chloe. "Good." He said. "So what were you saying to Nancy?"  
Chloe was looking down at her hands. "That I was going to spend the night here." She suddenly realized what that might mean and shot a glance to Brady. His mouth dropped open. "What?"  
Chloe blushed a bright red. "I'm going to spend the night." She said. She looked up at him, no longer blushing. "With you."  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Brady raised an eyebrow. "Chloe-" He started.  
"If you're going to ask me if I'm sure, don't bother." She interruppted, looking into his eyes. "Because I am. I love you, Brady, and I know that nothing will ever change that. I've never been so sure of anything in my life."  
Brady took a deep breath. "O-Okay." He stammered, shocked.  
Chloe began to laugh. "Oh, God, Brady, you should see the look on your face." She dissolved into giggles, holding her stomach. Brady's face broke into a grin. "You think that's funny, huh?"  
Chloe was rolling around on the bed, laughing. She nodded, tears of laughter streaming down her face. Brady pulled her into his arms and laughed with her. Soon, Chloe stopped laughing and wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes. She turned in Brady's lap to face him. "I really am serious, though, Brady. I want to be with you tonight."  
Brady looked at her uncertainly. "What about Belle?"  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "What do you think her and Shawn are doing? Playing pattycake?"  
"They'd better be." Brady said darkly.  
Chloe began to laugh again at the image of Belle and Shawn playing the childhood game. She composed herself and said finally, "What time is it?"  
Brady took a glance at the clock on his bedroom wall. "It's a quarter past midnight." He said, surprised at how late it had gotten.  
"Everyone's asleep, right?" Chloe asked softly, looking at him.  
"I guess-"  
"Go shut the door."  
Brady went to shut it, and when he turned around Chloe was standing at the foot of his bed, naked as the day she was born. 


End file.
